Narutofanon: Icha Icha Randomness
Part I It's nighttime, and Kokuangyo Tengu is out in the town, clubbing and enjoying herself. A man with spiky black and blue hair was sleeping on the counter of one of the clubs she was at. He carried a blade on his back with the words "Demon's Bane" written on the scabbard. The bar tender, a man giving off the feeling he could freeze over the drinks he was serving, was eyeing the man on his counter. He called to Kokuangyo, who happened to be walking by, "Hey, lady, Could you help me get this guy off of the counter?" "Kay' I'll try..." said Kokuangyo starting to feel his rear, "Wake up..." The bartender cocked an eyebrow, but proceeded to get a glass of water to douse this guy who was so rudely sleeping on his counter. The man lazily opened an eye and said, "Stop that, please. I was trying to sleep here..." The bartender chuckled and said, "Good thing your lady friend roused you, otherwise, you'd be all wet now." The man got up and said, "I think I would've prefered the water to some random woman making advances on me. Then again..." The bartender returned to cleaning glasses, but Kokuangyo sat next to the man. "Hiya..." said Kokuangyo smiling. The man looked over and said, "Hello, and what's your name?" "I'm Kokuangyo Tengu" said Kokuangyo smiling, "And what's yours?" "I'm Mizu Kurosaki," repiled the man. "And, answer me this. What is a woman like you doing here at this hour?" "Have'in some fun and drinks." said Kokuangyo, "And do'in some bar hopping." Mizu smirked, "What kind of fun do you mean?" "You know..." said Kokuangyo winking and blushing, "'Fun'" Mizu leaned back on the counter and said, "My, my. Quite the naughty girl, aren't you." "Well that's what I'm told." said Kokuangyo laughing innocently. Mizu sighed and said, "Should we go to a private area?" "Maybe." said Kokuangyo smiling, "What ever you feel like..." Mizu smirked and said, "Mind if I lead the way?" "Sure..." said Kokuangyo, "Mizu-kun." Mizu put his fingers to his forehead and his right hand on Kokuangyo's shoulder and they both teleported to a hotel room. The bartender sighed and said, "That guy forgot to pay his bill...again..." Part II When they got to the hotel room, Kokuangyo almost immediately let her robes fall to the floor and tackled Mizu onto the bed, "Lets do this." said Kokuangyo. Mizu smiled and said, "Sorry, but that'll have to wait." Kokuangyo then was trapped by Mizu's demonic energy, and she was trapped in a chair in the corner of the hotel room. He smirked and said, "Nothing personal, but I was ordered to capture you for Jikokukenin." (Note: This takes place before Mizu fought Seireitou and was converted to Hikaru's side). "Can't get my brother to help in this situation..." thought Kokuangyo, "What can I do, except wait?" Mizu looked over and said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to do this to you, but orders are orders. Besides..." He looked down at Kokuangyo's chest. "If you're willing to cooperate, I might consider selecting another target." "Okay." said Kokuangyo laughing innocently. Mizu looked away and and said, "Alright, I guess I could've tried to find another Tengu to capture and find you to have some relations with, but..." He looked back at Kokuangyo and released the energy around her. "Ikasoruke-sama wanted me to capture a female Tengu, so what could I have done?" "I can take care of that..." said Kokuangyo, "Just go to the west of Kagegakure 2, tomorrow..." Mizu looked a little confused, "Are you sure?" "The Tengu clan is a huge clan." said Kokuangyo, "Or I could get a literal Tengu to come with you..." "Ikasoruke-sama wanted a live female Tengu," responded Mizu. "He said he desperatly needs their power or some junk like that..." "What if you just screw him?" said Kokuangyo tackling Mizu onto the bed again. Mizu smirked and said, "I could just say that I ran into trouble." He wrapped his arms around Kokuangyo, "And didn't know what to do." "Now lets do this." said Kokuangyo smiling. :THe details of that night will not be displayed ^_^